


Are You Just Going To Stand There?

by mcrnspn



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cockles, Frottage, Jensen Wants Misha, M/M, Masturbation, Misha's nipple freckle, On Set Shenanigans, POV Jensen, POV Jensen Ackles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrnspn/pseuds/mcrnspn
Summary: In which Jensen is hot and bothered, in more ways than one. Luckily he has a friend to help him out ;)





	Are You Just Going To Stand There?

They had only been back on set a week, it was still pretty warm in British Columbia, so Jensen was dressed only in Dean's jeans and a plain navy tshirt. No flannel, no boots. He had an hour or so between set ups, so he'd gone back to his trailer for a breather, and to cool down after filming in the sun for the past three hours. With his arms and feet bare he reached into the trailer's fridge for a bottle of water and dropped onto the large couch. He genuinely loved his job, but coming back to it after four months on hiatus was always tough, every year he spent the first couple weeks exhausted til he got used to the routine again.  
  
He let his head drop back and let out a long sigh, daydreaming about the great time he'd had over the summer. He'd spent time with everyone he loved most, his own family of course, but also the Padaleckis, and that damn Collins bunch. He laughed to himself. Misha, Vicki and their children were incredible company to have, you were never entirely sure what might happen next when they were around. They'd spent a week together in Texas, he'd proudly showed them around the brewery, and they'd taken the kids out in the boat on the lake. Misha, being Misha, had decided jumping into the water would be a marvellous idea, and did precisely that, after stripping down to his underwear. The memory of seeing that lithe, muscular body so close was delicious. Jensen was glad he was wearing sunglasses that day, he'd allowed his eyes to linger over every tempting inch of his friend, as he stripped down and moved around the boat before leaping off the side giggling like a child. When he had climbing back aboard, dripping wet, his underwear stuck to him, grinning at him, Jensen had had to turn away, pretending to take great interest in the instrument panel of the vessel, for fear everyone would be able to see what was happening to his own body.  
  
Jensen sat up a little, bringing himself out of his daydream, realising the effect his reminiscing had had on him, the same effect the original event had had. He took a drink from his water bottle, waiting for his semi to go down. He was at work, for Chuck's sake! He'd be called back to set soon. He didn't have time for any self-love. His dick thought otherwise, clearly. It was showing no sign of abating. There was nothing for it, he was going to have to rub one out in his trailer, at work!  
  
Jensen undid Dean's jeans, and slipped his hand down inside them, over his own black boxer briefs. He was more than half way hard already. Damn that man, the incorrigible, tantalising Misha Fucking Collins. The blinds on his trailer were always closed to keep the space cool, he was safe. Jensen lifted his ass slightly to get the jeans down under his cheeks, allowing him better access to his now full mast dick which he eased out of his briefs. He let out a sigh of pleasure as he wrapped his hand around himself and gave a gentle squeeze. Pushing his underwear down with the jeans to mid thigh, he settled himself back on the couch, legs spread as far as the clothing would allow, and scooped his balls into his left hand, rolling them gently. A passing thought that he ought to feel guilty, masturbating at work to thoughts of his friend, was dismissed quickly with the certainty that Misha knew exactly what he was doing when he showed himself off to Jensen like that. Misha was a tease.  
  
Jensen started working himself over a little more firmly, long slow strokes, letting out a couple of little moans from the back of his throat. He was really getting into his groove when his trailer door opened and closed, "Hey Jen, have you got a.....Oh shit!" Jensen's eyes flew open in horror. Misha's mouth dropped open in shock. They stared at each other saying nothing. Jensen was still holding his cock firmly in his hand, and Misha's eyes darted to it. Jensen expected him to apologise, and leave, but he didn't. He just looked back up at Jensen and said in a voice so low it could have been Cas speaking "Don't stop on my account".  
  
"Mish, what....I....."  
  
"I said, don't stop" Misha almost whispered. Misha's eyes were fixed on Jensen's, pupils wide. He came further into the trailer, closer to Jensen. Jensen could hardly breathe. He dragged his gaze from Misha's finally and took in the sight before him. Misha was dressed in Cas' shirt, pants and shoes, no jacket, no trench coat, no tie. Despite the bagginess of the unflattering costume pants Jensen could clearly see the effect this was having on his friend and his cock throbbed in his hand. He stroked himself slowly, root to tip, and looked back to Misha's face. "Are you just going to stand there and watch?" he asked, maintaining his hand movements, "or are you going to join me?". He had no idea when he had gotten so brazen, and honestly didn't care. All he wanted in the world was to have Misha involved in person instead of in his dreams.  
  
By way of an answer Misha pulled Cas' shirt over his head, toed off the shoes, and stalked closer to Jensen until he was standing over him. Jensen watched, holding his breath as Misha unfastened the pants and allowed them to drop to the ground. As he was sitting at pretty much crotch height Jensen was face to face with Misha's clothed, but clearly very hard dick. His mouth watered. "Mish, please". Barely above a whimper he pleaded with his friend to do something, anything. Misha hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, and slowly pulled them down, freeing himself. He stepped even closer to Jensen and straddled his lap, and pulled him forward slightly to remove the shirt Jensen was still wearing. "Looks like I have some catching up to do" he murmured, looking down at Jensen's leaking cock. Jensen, without thinking, moved his hand from his own to Misha's cock and grasped it. He slid his left hand to Misha's hip and pulled him closer. He heard Misha's ragged breathing and looked up into his face, Misha looked magnificent. His hair was a mess, one hand raking through it, his face and chest flushed pink, his eyes wide with lust. Jensen moved his hand over Misha's cock a little faster and firmer, and heard the sexiest noise he'd ever heard in his life come from the man above him. Right in front of Jensen's face was Misha's hard, smooth chest. Jensen could see the little mole above Misha's right nipple, he leaned a couple inches forward and kissed it. He kissed the nipple, then licked it and felt Misha's cock throb in his hand. Smirking to himself he did it again, this time lingering to give it a little suck. Pleasuring Misha like this was such a fucking turn on.  
  
Misha's cock was dripping precome now, he had definitely "caught up". Jensen pulled Misha in as close as he could, until their cocks were touching. Jensen wrapped his strong hand around both of them and began a steady pace. Their combined precome served as lube, the slip slide of their cocks together was the most erotic feeling Jensen had known. He latched onto Misha's nipple again, sucking, biting gently, revelling in the exquisite noises he was pulling from this exquisite man. Jensen moved his head slightly to get access to Misha's other nipple. "Oh god, Jen, don't fucking stop, I'm so fucking close, please don't stop, please don't stop", hearing these breathless pleas from Misha was dragging Jensen closer and closer to the edge too. He knew it was only a matter of seconds, that telltale feeling in his belly, and in his balls, and the way Misha's cock seemed to be getting impossibly harder.  
  
"Oh fuck! Fuck! Jensen!!!" Misha went rigid and Jensen felt the cum on his belly and his hand at the same time, one more stroke, pushing his cock through Misha's cum sent him over with a roar as he dug his nails into the flesh of Misha's hip, clinging on like his life depended on it. Jensen's right hand kept stroking them through their orgasms, not stopping until he was sure they were both drained completely. Jensen dropped his forehead onto Misha's chest, Misha's cheek resting on the top of Jensen's head while they gasped to get their breath back. Misha wrapped his arms around Jensen's back holding him to his chest as they calmed down gradually. Jensen slowly lifted his head to look at his friend. Misha gazed softly back at him, dipped his head gently to place a light kiss on Jensen's lips. Jensen lifted his hands to hold Misha's face and kissed him back, a little more firmly.  
  
"Holy shit", Jensen panted out. "Holy shit indeed", answered Misha, laughing softly "we're a mess". They cleaned themselves up in what passed for a bathroom in the trailer, redressed in their costumes, and stood together on still rather wobbly legs as they prepared to go back on set. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you" Jensen told his friend shyly. "Oh I think I do" winked Misha.


End file.
